Rain All Day
by Bwans
Summary: NaruSaku. Just a normal day after training. Nothing any different, except for how Sakura is starting to see Naruto. Maybe all it took was the rain for her to say how she felt. Rating for slight intimacy. Please R


So...I wrote some NaruSaku. Yes, I love NaruHina, and that's still my most favorite pairing of all time, but this pairing can just be so...well, adorable. I was completely inspired by the song "Rain All Day" by Fleming and John (sweet band) and the fact that it was raining outside. I really wanted to try and write a fic for NaruSaku and I hope everyone enjoys it...and please comment. I'd like to know what you think.

"_The look upon your face  
Tells me all I need to know.  
And words cannot convey,  
What somebody may show,"  
Rain All Day, Fleming and John_

A loud, boorish growl erupted from Naruto's stomach. Sakura looked over her shoulder, giving him a wide eyed glare. Her face wore an expression of 'Did that noise really just come from you?'. After a moment of her staring at him in disbelief, and slight annoyance, she turned around and again, leaving Naruto with a red face.

_Why? Why does my body have to make weird noises in front of Sakura?_ Naruto sighed inwardly, heaving his shoulders up then down again.

"If you were hungry, you should have said so, baka," Sakura said without looking at Naruto and kept her same pace. "Knowing you, you probably didn't eat before training this morning," she said with a 'know it all' tone.

"Heh," Naruto blushed some. She was right. He didn't have time to eat even a bowl of instant ramen due to the fact he had woken up late. He reached into his pants pocket and rummaged around for his precious Gama-chan wallet. Once he felt the green felt of the said wallet, he quickly snapped open it's mouth, only to nearly burst into tears. "No!"

"What is it?" Sakura stopped and turned around, her green eyes filled with curiosity and still some annoyance.

"I…don't have any money!" Naruto whined, sadly putting his wallet back into his pocket. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the pouting face Naruto was making. His lower lip stuck out and trembling slightly, and his bright blue eyes growing large and watery. It was adorable in all honesty and Sakura knew it. After being with Naruto so much, all of his little actions, from his pouts, to how he held his chopsticks when he slurped his ramen. She had seen it all and it only got cuter by the moment.

"All right, I'll treat you to some ramen," Sakura sighed. She knew Naruto would ask or at least hint at it, so she went ahead and offered.

"Really? Aha! Domo Sakura-chan!" Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and smiled brightly. "Come on, Ichiraku awaits us!" Naruto went to move, only to have Sakura stand perfectly still.

"Hold on there Skippy," Sakura said with a stern voice. Naruto looked over his shoulder, a little frightened. _Please don't let me get smacked for grabbing her hand…_he thought to himself. "Just because I'm treating doesn't mean that I'll buy a thousand bowls. I'm only getting you two."

"EH!? TWO!?" Naruto's mouth hung open. "B-but that's not filling…"

"I'm not made of money either, ya know."

"I know…but only two? Can't it be three?"

"Nope. No more, no less. Two is the final answer. Now suck it up."

"Yes ma'am…"

Sakura felt a blush rise to her cheeks, and she quickly started walking, still holding Naruto's hand. Part of her told her to drop it, being part of what was making her blush, but the other part of her just wanted to keep holing Naruto's hand. She stayed in front of Naruto, making sure he didn't see her face. Seeing him just give up and look like a wounded pup made her want to squeal. _Naruto can be so damn cute sometimes…wait a second…What am I thinking here? It's Naruto! _Sakura started making faces to herself and Naruto sensed something was wrong.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hm?" She whirled around, with a brightly forced smile. To Naruto, she looked a little insane.

"Oh…nothing…" Naruto was going to ask if she had forgotten they were holding hands. _She never holds hands with me. She usually just giggles and walks away…unless it' her bad day…then I get socked. _Naruto sighed, his shoulders drooping again.

"Quit drooping your shoulders, we're here," Sakura said as Ichiraku was in sight. Naruto instantly straightened his back and puffed out his chest slightly. He wasn't entirely sure how she was feeling; she kept switching around on him, so he didn't want to risk getting hit upside the head as usual. He quickened his pace and stepped up right next to Sakura.

"Ojii-san!" Naruto yelled as they stepped by the curtains of Ichiraku.

"Oh, it's Naruto," the large man smiled and then looked to Sakura, seeing they were still holding hands. His smile grew and he let out a laugh. "Are you actually going to treat your girlfriend to lunch?"

"Wha—GIRLFRIEND?!" Naruto's face turned bright red, as did Sakura's.

"Oh no, I'm not his girlfriend," Sakura huffed, pulling her hand away from Naruto's. "I was holding his hand so he wouldn't get lost," she muttered crossing her arms across her chest.

After a long moment of awkwardness, they sat at the counter. Naruto's face was still a little pink, but he seemed to have already started to forget about the little incident. Now, instead of looking completely embarrassed, he wore a small, mischievous smile.

"Chasuu, as always," Naruto said as Teuchi nodded and went about making the ramen. Now, Naruto sat happily waiting. A little too happily for Sakura.

"Remember, you only get two," Sakura glared. "Don't even try puppy dog eyes, they don't work on me."

"Huh? Oh, I know. That's not what I was thinking about anyway," Naruto explained, but said no more. Instead, he looked over to the hand that Sakura had been holding. Sakura failed to notice this and just glared in confusion at him. _Her hand was so warm, and soft. _Naruto thought joyfully. That was the closest to being intimate as he had ever gotten with Sakura.

Sakura stared questionably for a moment longer; wanting to know what was making him so happy. It bothered her ever so slightly to not know what Naruto was thinking. Soon, after a while of staring and find that it was getting her nowhere, Sakura turned away and tossed a spare chopsticks between her fingers.

Teuchi came out from the kitchen with a hearty bowl of ramen. Naruto clapped his hand together as the delicious food was put in front of him. "Itadakimasu!" he cheered before inhaling his ramen. Sakura shook her head. Naruto paused in his horrible eating manners and looked at Sakura, cocking an eyebrow at the girl.

"Just eat," she sighed. Once again as soon as Naruto went back to eating, she quickly turned her head away. Just seeing him with the bit of noodles hanging out of his mouth made her blush. _What's up with me today? What makes it any different than any other day? _Sakura asked herself. It was like anything Naruto did, she would find cute, or funny, or oddly attractive. _Maybe it was seeing him without a shirt at training this morning? No…I've seen him shirtless before. Though he wasn't as muscular…EEP! _Her face flushed and turned a whole new shade of pink.

"Next bowl!" Naruto cried. Teuchi was ready, as he usually was after how much Naruto ate in one sitting.

"Last one," Sakura coughed, reminding him by laying down the money, proving she would only pay for two. Naruto nodded solemnly before setting to work on his ramen.

--

"So, now what?" Naruto asked; his hands behind his head as they wandered away from Ichiraku. They had unconsciously headed towards the direction of Naruto's home. Naruto had only started to walk that way, figuring he would go home soon, and Sakura simply followed without realizing it.

"I was thinking of heading to the—" Sakura stopped and wiped something off her forehead.

"What?" Naruto looked at her strangely and saw she was staring at the sky. He looked up and saw the dark, looming rain clouds overhead and felt a small drop of water fall onto his cheek. "We'd better hurry or else we're gonna get stuck in the rain," Naruto said. Just as Sakura nodded, the small little sprinkles of rain turned steady.

Soon, it rained a little harder and before long it was starting to pour. Sakura frowned as they quickened their pace into a run down the street, amongst the other people trying to hurry home before they were soaked. She kept a hand over her head to keep some of the rain off, even if it didn't really work. Suddenly, something was draped over her head. She paused in her step and saw black sleeves. It was Naruto's jacket.

"Come on, it's starting to really pour. My house is close, you can wait there until the rain stops," Naruto called over the dull roll of thunder. They sprinted as fast as they could, without crashing into other people. Sakura had whispered a thank you to Naruto as he had given her his jacket. She was glad she had it now; she was blushing so madly, she feared Naruto finally seeing it. The jacket helped hide her face.

Their feet splashed in the puddles, soaking them that much more. Sakura felt her shoes squish with each step she took. Naruto kept his arms above his head as well as they ran and finally made it to his house. They dashed up the stairs and Naruto quickly dug through his pockets and pulled out his house key. He opened the door and stood aside, waiting for Sakura to go in. She paused for a moment, staring at him.

"Thanks," she smiled gently and ran inside. Naruto quickly followed, leaving a trail of water by the door way. He followed Sakura's lead and pulled off his black zori and emptied the water out on the floor.

"I'll go get some towels," he said, ringing his shirt out. He was soaked from head to toe. His black tee-shirt clung to his body, as his bright orange pants dripped, as did his spiky hair, which was now plastered to the sides of his face. Little droplets hung to the end of some of the spikes of hair and water dripped off his face. Sakura was nearly as soaked as well, but now she felt bad for taking his jacket. Naruto wandered out of the room. "Go ahead and sit down, I don't care about a wet couch," he called from the other room.

Sakura squeezed some water out of the skirt covering her shorts before gently sitting down on the couch. She noted that it must be an older couch, after having sunk slightly in the seat. Naruto reentered the room, shirtless and with several towels and handed some to Sakura. She quickly grabbed one and dried herself off as best as she could and tried not to look at the now shirtless Naruto. _Calm down, Sakura. He just took his shirt off because it was wet. You've seen him like this before. STOP BLUSHING!! And don't drool._ She covered her face with the towel.

Naruto threw the towel over his head and vigorously moved his hands back and forth to dry his hair. He paused for a moment, sniffling, and then let out a loud sneeze. His kept the towel on his head and flopped back into the couch. Miraculously without missing and landing very close to Sakura.

"You didn't have to give me your jacket," she muttered to the towel covered Naruto.

"Don't worry about it. I've never gotten sick or anything from rain," he said from under his towel. Sakura couldn't help but reach up and pull the towel down slowly off of Naruto's head.

"Baka," she smiled with a pink tint to her cheeks. Naruto looked confused. "I just meant I would have been fine with out it. But thanks anyways."

It was Naruto's turn to blush. Sakura seemed so kind, and gentle at the moment. He held the towel in his hands for a moment before feeling something push against his shoulder. Sakura had leaned closer, her shoulder touching his. He quietly gulped.

The pink haired shinobi looked up at the blonde. She marveled at his bright blue eyes; the eyes that always looked to her, the eyes that always wanted to be with her. Sakura had spent the better part of the day trying to figure out why she had been thinking certain ways. It was at that moment she had figured it out. She had fallen for Naruto. It took her this long to realize she actually returned his feelings. _God, I'm stupid…_she thought. She felt horrible for a moment for having rejected him so many times, only to end up wanting to return the feeling. Then she thought of how much she cared for her teammate.

"Naruto," she shifted around to face him completely. Naruto still looked over whelmed by, but showed no protests to Sakura. "I…" she started, feeling a knot in her throat. "I'm sorry for having rejected you so many times…"

"Saku—" Naruto began to say, only to have Sakura raise her hand. She smiled and lowered her hand onto his.

"But I'll never reject you again." Naruto's eyes went wide for a moment, not sure if he had heard right. "I should have known…" she grasped Naruto's hand tightly. "Naruto…I…love you," she whispered, her face bright red. Naruto felt his heart pounding in his chest. He turned his hand and pressed his tightly against hers.

He leaned towards her, as she leaned back slightly, taking support from the couch. She didn't need Naruto to reply to what she had said. She knew he loved her, he always had. Their lips brushed against each other for a moment, before coming in full contact. The kiss was sweet, passionate, _loving._

Sakura brushed her hand against Naruto's bare stomach. His skin was surprisingly smooth, and despite being a little damp, he was warm. She had never really noticed just how thin he was until now. Naruto's free arm had wrapped around Sakura's waist and she began to trace her hand along to his back. They held each other after their kiss and didn't say a word. Sakura nudged her face against the crook of Naruto's neck.

"It's still raining," Naruto said quietly. He had never been so happy in his life.

"Then I'll stay," she replied. Sakura could feel his now steadied heart beat and smiled. "I'll stay all day with you," she looked back up at him. Naruto smiled warmly.

They kissed again, both of their hearts fluttering with love.

That wasn't too lame and cheesy of an ending was it?


End file.
